Naruto and Sakura lives after the war
by luffy8557
Summary: Naruto and Sakura started dating after the war this is the tale of their lives together.discontinue
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing AN these are stories about Naruto and Sakura lives together after the Manga. Chapter 1 YES I WILL Sasuke Uchiha has just left the Hidden Leaf Village to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno stood there at gates in silence.Kakashi Hatake the sixth Hokage had left to go do looked at Sakura and took a deep breath of air. "I Know i don't really have chance with her but i can't give up no matter what.I made up my mind before i came here" thought Naruto. Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts by yelling his name."Naruto say something you idiot"yelled Sakura. Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Sakura promise to hear me out before you say anything"said Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened and she replied with "Ok I promise"said Sakura. Naruto started to speak"Sakura I know how you feel about Sasuke. But you need to know that I am only asking for you to give me a don't need to love me just go on one date with just give me a chance just one. I know Sai told you already but i want to say it myself. I love you Sakura Haruno"said Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto in shock and started to think. He was always there for her no matter had saved her more times than she could was nicer than Sasuke. she would give him one real date and see how it looked him in the eyes and spoke"Naruto i will go out with you under three conditions"said face filled with happiness and he spoke"Yes anything"said listed her rules "Number 1 we are not eating ramen we must go somewhere nice,number 2 you must be on time and pick me up at 6:00 o'clock tonight and number 3 you must not get us kicked out are we clear"said Sakura. Naruto nodded his head and said"Well i must go get ready i will see you at 6:00 o'clock thanks you so much"said Naruto. Sakura smiled and said"See you then Naruto"said Sakura. Naruto and Sakura went their separate ways to get ready for their date. end of chapter 1 AN these will be posted whenever i get a ideal and have time to write it you like it please review. chapter 2 date 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2 date

Naruto was in his apartment getting ready for his date with Sakura. He knew he had to do well on this date if he wanted to win her over. He was done with everything his clones where working on his plan right now. So he tied his tie and walked to Sakura's house .

At Sakura house

Sakura was putting on the red dress she had gotten before the war. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She may kill Naruto if he looked at her. She sat down to brush her hair when her mother yelled with hint of anger "Sakura the freak I mean Naruto is here "yelled Her mother. Sakura's face was filled with anger she her mother was still pissed at Naruto for hurting her when he was in the four tails mode."Be down soon "yelled Sakura. Not knowing Naruto stood outside waiting in the cold of the night.

Outside

Naruto could hear Sakura screaming at her mother.

"Why is he standing outside "yelled Sakura?

"Why would I let him in so he can try to kill me "yelled her mother.

"He saved the world he save me you everyone we love be nice to our hero it was not him that hurt me it was the fox "yelled Sakura as she opened the door and walked out into Naruto view.

Naruto could not help but blush she was wearing a red dress that went down to her keens and show off some of boobs. She was wearing no makeup and had her hair in a ponytail. He spoke up "You look beautiful "said Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto who was wearing a black suite and Said "Thanks you look good too "said Sakura. Naruto spoke "can I carry you to the place we are eating "said Naruto.

"Sure but don't do anything or I will kill you "said Sakura.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and teleported them to the forth hokage head and put her down.

Sakura looked in front of her to see a table set up with all her favorite food on it. She looked at Naruto and asked Naruto "Did you do all of this "asked Sakura still in shock. Naruto grinned and said "Yep". Sakura looked him in the eye and said "Thank you let's eat". Naruto pulled out her chair for her and then sat down himself. They talked about many things and had a great time but after at least three hours it came to an end. Naruto walked her home and they stopped in front of her door.

Sakura spoke up "Naruto you're a idiot and loud but I have so much fun with you tonight I hope we can do it more often "with that she kiss him on the cheek she was about to go inside when Naruto spoke up "So are we together now "asked Naruto?

Sakura look at him and said "Yes we are "said Sakura.

Naruto spoke up "what about Sasuke "asked Naruto.

"Naruto when I go to sleep at night I want to think about a guy that I can count on no matter what someone who would never hurt me in anyway. Sasuke has tried to kill me I can't forget that. He is my friend nothing more I am never have fun with Sasuke I never feel 100% safe around Sasuke. Naruto I like you not Sasuke I see that now"Sakura said blushing and then went inside.

Naruto stood there in shock but turned around when he felt a person that person was Hinata. He knew what he had to do he had to tell her how he felt she had the right to know so he walk over to her.

"Hinata were you spying on us it fine I am not mad "said Naruto. Hinata nodded sadly and Naruto spoke up" Hinata you are beautiful smart and caring you need to let go of me and move on my love belongs to Sakura"said Naruto. Hinata look at him pissed and start to yell" Why she hits you she call you a dumbass she treats you like shit"yelled Hinata. Naruto spoke up "that is not true she is right I am a dumbass and it's not like she wants to hurt me and she heal me after she hits me. And you know my mom hit be when I met her I love Sakura Haruno and nothing can change that. But I know there so many guys that would kill to be with you . Don't tell him I told you but Kiba likes you a lot "said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and said "Thank you for telling the truth goodbye Naruto"

Hinata walked away.

Naruto went home,

End of chapter 2

AN please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3 fan girls


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Chapter 3 fan girls

Naruto and Sakura walk hand and hand in the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Ever young girl they walked by was a glaring at Sakura. And then out of nowhere a group of girls surrounded Naruto holing out gifts and yelled "go out with me Naruto senpai".

Sakura looked at the girls and said "stay away from my man or I will kill you "said Sakura.

"You bitch you think you can have him well your wrong "yelled one of the girls.

Naruto step in looking pissed as hell 'You all listing right now never call Sakura that and I promise I would be her boyfriend one day and I never go back on my word so give it up I love her get over "yelled Naruto.

A anbu appeared and spoke "the hokage wants to see you two"

In Kakashi Hatake's office

"Your mission is to hand this scroll over to the A Fourth Raikage you must only open it a day before you get there "said Kakashi.

"Got sensei "they said.

"Naruto Sakura be careful your still young and hang kids is a lot of work"

End of chapter 3

AN I know it was short but the next chapter will be NaruSaku and I am planning to pull a The last and add in flashbacks that never happened please review.


End file.
